<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaara's Angel of Death by Fanphasegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516906">Gaara's Angel of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl'>Fanphasegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason Gaara avoids women both in his own village and in others. That reason is that he is already in love. True she is an even bigger psycho than he is, but she loved him long before he thought anyone could. She healed him in all the right ways- or the ways Naruto Uzumaki couldn't. Even when he hurt her, she stayed. But how can he make it up to her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters:Gaara x OC, Temari, Kankuro<br/>Rating: M for adult content, language, violence</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.</p><p>Author's Note: I own nothing and no content except the story here. Only cuz I wrote it. Please enjoy and review- No Verbal Abuse or Harsh Words will be tolerated. You have been warned. Got the idea from listening to "I wanna marry my stalker" By goldfinger. Also the rules for being a Grim reaper are from another anime called Black Butler. I didn't want to complicate things too much so I went with familiar territory</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Promise I'll be kind. But I won't stop until that boy is mine. Papa- Paparazzi</em>." Kankuro sang as he came dancing into his younger brother's office with a handful of documents that required a signature. Temari sat on the couch on the far side of the room off to the right. Currently taking notes on a pad. Gaara worked diligently trying to get to all the work that somehow found a way to stack itself far greater than he ever let it get in the past.</p><p>"Why are singing such a weird song?" Temari had asked her brother as she held the urge to roll her eyes. She did however, managed to give her oldest younger brother a mean scowl.</p><p>"I just got it on my music player. I was finally able to get all the songs from a friend's playlist and shes got a ton of variety in it. So cool." He responded ignoring her glare as he shook his ass while he sang the instrumental in his head. Attempting to get on the other's nerves a little.<br/>
"Wait a minute. What <em>friend</em>?" Temari paused before she looked at Gaara with a suspicious glare. "I take it, it's the same <em>friend</em> that helped Gaara get behind in his paperwork."<br/>
It wasn't a question. They could both tell by how she spoke through gritted teeth. The two brothers shared a glance at each other before they looked their older sister in the eye. Both smiled in a way that was supposed to be innocent. This time Temari HAD to roll her eyes. Giving an unamused sigh. Scratching out another note on the writing pad.<br/>
"You do realize how dangerous and crazy she is right", Temari finally asked as she went back to the notes she had been scribbling down. Seeming to find her train of thought once more.<br/>
"She's hyper," Gaara Corrected.<br/>
</p><p>"And sweet." Kankuro chimed in. Wanting to support his baby bro.</p><p>Though they both knew it was a futile battle. Temari didn't have it out for the red-haired sibling's love interest in the beginning, but after so many arguments that ended with some paraphrase of, 'You're brother doesn't complain this much no matter how hard I ride him', made the blonde vengeful. It was a shame. Both males understood that the ideal in-law greatly admired the eldest of them. Seeing her as nothing short of an older sister. Wanting to get along and go strong together. Though many complications have proven to make that a more sorrowful challenge than a steadfast one. It was the main reason Kankuro fought so hard for the new addition. The puppet user knew what she was really like. The sides of her no one but a trusted, beloved brother would know. Something that made her worthy. It was that she always was...</p><p>"With a pure heart." Gaara tried again. Hopeful that at some point, his sister would listen.</p><p>"And a great ass", Kankuro added through a giggle. To this, Gaara looked down to his work. Not really focused on it, though. Instead, he let the image of that tight, round backside in a flattering black, semi-short, pencil shirt slowly riding up a soft, tender thigh slip into his mind. He kept it there and thought about it long and hard. Resulting in his 'other' person to become long and hard before he caught his sister speaking again. Clearly his throat, he sat up at his desk. Gaara was so blunt the middle sibling found it difficult to avoid teasing him. Happy for him all the while. Grateful this was the life they had together. Eventually, also turning his head to Temari. Anticipating a lecture.</p><p><em>Let's see what she tears apart this time</em>, he thought sarcastically.</p><p>"I would expect that answer from <em>Gaara</em> not you. Didn't you say you thought of her as a sister?" She had a flat tone in her voice. Signaling that she was picky about the words the two brothers would use on the topic. Gaara and Temari both shifted their gazes towards the middle brother.</p><p>"Well ya. But that doesn't mean I can't be aware of certain features. All the guys who guard the building notice it when she walks by. That and her perky rack."</p><p>Kankuro proceeded to use his hands to make a curvy outline of what was meant to be a woman's typical body shape. Coming back up the imaginary figure to emphasize two mounds resting in his hands. Squeezing them for effect. It was pretty close to what she actually had, but he missed a few vital parts. Gaara would know, he had felt them more than enough times to know exactly what went in or turned out. And at what angles. What was soft. What was smooth. The parts that tensed when he ran his hand this way or that. Touching her everywhere his hand could reach. Slowly but surely gaining confidence with every encounter. Blushing whenever she whispered his name to him. He closed his eyes and let the picture enter his psyche. That lightly tanned skin covered in those formal black clothes. Always classy but risqué in the best ways. That long, thick, silky black hair that he got such beautifully sinful noises by pulling. In more surreal moments, it would blow in the wind. No light able to pierce through it as the sun would set in the west. Gaara would watch her lean over the rails on the roof of the office building. Looking out into the distance. Waiting.</p><p><em>It's enough to dive a man mad</em>, he thought. Slumping back in his chair. Mainly due to fearing the risk of being too obvious if he crossed his legs or tried to readjust himself.</p><p>"Gaara! Are you ok?" Temari practically flew to his side, placing her hand to his head to feel if he had a fever. Yes, he was warm but not for the reason she might think. He sat up even straighter than Kankuro would have bet money on. Gaara took a deep breath. Crossing his legs tighter, he responded in a low quiet voice, "Fine. Just tired."</p><p>Kankuro used the situation to his advantage by faking coughing twice, shouting, "HORNY!" Followed by coughing falsely two more times. Kankuro enjoyed jesting with his little sib's innocence. Resulting in a pencil being thrown at him by Temari for that one. Apparently a step too far for her liking.</p><p>"Don't quit your day job", she told him as she went back to her seat. Before sitting down, she once again gave all her attention to the youngest of the three.<br/>
"Are you sure you don't want to take a <em>break</em>. Maybe you need to drink more water. I'll go get some." Temari left the room. Most likely to get said water since it gave her the chance to get away from the subject.</p><p><em>Classy runaway</em>, Kankuro joked with himself. Amused by his own wit.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. Gaara brought his head back down onto the desk, letting his hands rest on his knees. It felt cold against his warm forehead. He let the silence linger. Kankuro didn't.</p><p>"So what is <em>really</em> bothering you?" He walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on the middle of his back. Rubbing at the spot once he knew Gaara didn't mind being touched. Gaara found it soothing. She must have told Kankuro about it. Far from being angry; he was grateful. Even after all this time, talking to his siblings could be hard. Which is why having a partner like her could be such a blessing. Since she had no trouble communicating on his behalf.</p><p>"I was thinking...about her." he admitted.<br/>
"Which part?" Kankuro joked in confidence.<br/>
"The best part." Gaara smirked when he felt Kankuro pull his hand back. Almost doing so in a jerky motion.</p><p>"Actually there is something I would like your advice on." When he didn't hear Kankuro respond, Gaara raised his head off the desk to look at him. His brother sat next to him on the desk. When their eyes met, Kankuro nodded his head solemnly. Seeing that as his cue, Gaara continued.<br/>
"I want to marry her." He managed as he swore his mouth went dry.<br/>
"Well Temari and her won't get alone all the time but I think it will work out fine... eventually." He nodded as he crossed his arms. Basically just agreeing with himself and seeming to deem what he said as the greatest response in history.</p><p>"You don't seem so surprised." Gaara felt a twinge of disappointment. Wasn't this kinda thing supposed to be a big deal?<br/>
"Ya well, it's not. All these years on top of how close you two have always been? Trust me you very well might as well have been married since day one."</p><p>"Point taken." Gaara sarcastically responded. The two brothers giggled a bit as they continued to talk.<br/>
"Geez how long has it been anyways?" Kankuro wondered aloud.<br/>
"That we have been together or that she has been watching me?" Gaara sighed contently.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey count your ass lucky if it hadn't been for the fact that it was her-." Kankuro explained before getting interrupted.<br/>
"- than I would have died a long time ago." Gaara finished<br/>
"Or would have not been allowed back after the Akatsuki incident." Kankuro added.<br/>
"That is a lot of crazy for one life." Gaara placed his head in his hands as he thought again to the girl he loved so much.<br/>
"For sure." Kankuro nodded. Letting his own mind think back to their first encounter with the Death Goddess.</p><p>It was about 5 years ago. The chunin exams in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Gaara and his siblings had been dispatched as the strongest team to participate in the exams. Gaara had felt a strange feeling coming from one of Naruto's friends. She was the same age as Gaara but was not participating for some reason. At the time he didn't care; he just wanted to kill her. During the first round, she had snuck in and acted as though she belonged. She had sat one person down from him. When the one genin between them had been disqualified she scooted next to him. Of all the things she could have done, she copied his answers. The worst part was she didn't even try to hide it. At the time Gaara didn't know he was one of the few that could see her.</p><p>The second round was a piece of cake. Kill another team, take their scroll, and go to a tower in five days. Sure, why not? Oh except where he and his siblings had gotten ambushed by the same psycho that sat next to him the previous day.</p><p>"Well aren't you fast? I like the way you move sandman." She had in an upbeat tone.</p><p>"Who are you? Why are you here?" Gaara asked in his impatient way of talking.</p><p>"I want you dear. Fight me. I need to test something." She answered in a matter of fact fashion.</p><p>"Fine. But just know that you will die here." He vowed. He raised his hand as his sand moved to strike. She stood there still and calm. As the sand went around her body and tightened, Gaara closed his fist as he exclaimed, "Sand Burial!"</p><p>There was a loud high pitched scream. Followed by a pause of silence. Gaara's eyes opened widely, something was wrong. Why wasn't it working? He felt a twinge of anger and thrill for he had never seen his jutsu fail him before. She was powerful. He wanted to take her down. Just as he started to try it again, the sand fell to the ground. The girl raised her hands above her head as she took a bow.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you! And now, for my next trick! I will require a sand bending cutie pie to assist me. Don't worry no fish nets are required. I wear those." It was true. Now that Gaara was getting a better look at her he noticed what she was wearing.</p><p>Short black shorts that covered fish-net leggings that fell into 2-inch black dress shoes. She also wore a pitch black six buttoned double breasted overcoat with a swallow tail design. It was well complimented by the white long sleeve shirt and pale gray vest with a dark gray collar underneath. Her black tie was all the way up to her neck but tucked into her white shirt at the second button. She had rounded square glasses that complimented her round face and brought out her green eyes. Far too dapper to be a shinobi's choice for mission gear. Then Gaara noticed the truly indescribable thing. On her right hip was a black whip that seemed the have jagged tips all along it and in the center of that- a pure silver skull with garnets in its sockets. Rather unusual for a ninja.</p><p>"Oh dear. If you keep looking at me in such a naughty way, I might start to blush. You are so forward Gaara." She told him as she buried her face in her hands and wiggled her hips in what he was guessing was supposed to be a shy manner. She didn't look the type. Nor did she convince him with such an act.</p><p>Not in the mood for her games Gaara tried to attack again. She too, raised her hand. In that instant the sand moved around and fell to the ground. This time she didn't wait to strike back. She drew her whip quickly as she ran straight for him. She cracked her whip at his feet, forcing him to back up fast. He couldn't believe this opponent was not only able to overtake his jutsu and even somehow dismantle his automatic defense. No one had ever done that. As if that wasn't enough- she was faster, and stronger than him. Just as he was starting to think he was seriously fucked he felt the pressure in his stomach as her whip made a hard lash and pushed him back. She made a grab for his shirt as she caught him. Up close she was different. Gaara couldn't quite place his finger on it but there was something different in her eyes. Regret? Compassion? Weakness regardless. Gaara thought.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you. Why don't we stop and just talk?" She told him.</p><p>"Never. Not until I kill will I stop." Gaara was beginning to become enraged.</p><p>"Fine. But you should tread carefully. There is more going on here. Starting with this plan you intend to carry out for your village." She spoke as she gave him a sad look. A circle formed at her feet and in that mystic glow, she disappeared. Gaara gritted his teeth.</p><p>The next time the two crossed paths was at the preliminary rounds. A small fleeting moment between them fell after his defeating Rock Lee. She ran past him a few paces behind Naruto, never taking her eyes away from his as she had. It was not a look of sadness or playfulness. It was a look of disappointment. Almost a threatening look. It sent a shiver up Gaara's spine so questioning he had to look away first. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something he couldn't shake.</p><p>The next month was the hardest part of the whole ordeal. Every moment of every day he could sense her. Wherever he went, whatever he did; even when he went to the bathroom. He just knew she was there. He had never had one before but he was sure she was a stalker. Why she was stalking him he had no clue. But, it would not rile him up. He would not let it! Even when he used his sand to attack, she only toyed with him. It was horrible. She would run pretending she was getting away from the sand, then turn around and maneuver it or stop it. Followed by an agonizing mockery.</p><p>After the first two weeks she would get bored or tired and leave. Where she went or what she did he did not know. The little information he did know was starting to piss him off. Little did he know that she had come for a purpose. And that purpose was him.</p><p>"Who are you?" Kankuro demanded.</p><p>"You're his older brother. It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?" She asked as she reached for his hand again. Slightly afraid of the girl who could defeat Gaara, he let her take his arm in her hands.</p><p>"See? Good as new." She tried again. But Kankuro remained silent. He didn't even have the courage to look her in the eyes. Those double shaded green eyes; they terrorized him to no end.</p><p>The only reason they wound up in this situation was because he followed her to Gaara's location at that stupid castle with the fish statues. He had been going there every night since they first arrived to the village hidden in the leaves. Once again he started a fight he could not win. The difference was this time he got so carried away that just seeing Kankuro made him go ballistic. He attacked shouting how he was in the way. Before he could be killed she had managed to jump in front of the attack and take the full brunt of it. With a small exception. Some rebounds had nicked Kankuro's arm and made him bleed. Without hesitation she used that annoying magic circle to teleport them away. Once Kankuro's eyes adjusted to the effects of a sudden blast of light to the eyes, he looked around. They had appeared in front of the hot springs.</p><p>Kankuro was in so much shock he never noticed her holding his arm up. He never noticed her heal his arm. He never even noticed when she had put her arms around him and held onto him tightly. At least he didn't notice until he felt the warmth engulf him. He gently pushed her off but she wouldn't stop fussing over him. She seems worse than Temari. He thought.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. The fight between Gaara and I should never have gotten you involved." She told him as she held his hands in her own and squeezed them. At that, he had to look at her.</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I am a Grim Reaper. Gaara is my assignment. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Assignment?" he repeated. In a second her face dropped. She looked so helpless.</p><p>"When your mission carries out. Gaara is supposed to die. I am the Grim Reaper who is to collect his soul. But there's more to it than that." Kankuro remained silent and she continued.</p><p>"One month before a soul is to cross the threshold we exam the human sentenced to death and our assignment is to see if they what we call a beneficial. A beneficial is a human capable of bringing a great change in the world. One who can evolve mankind for the better. If they are-they are permitted to live. But the complication is that Gaara is the opposite to that. He's actually on the most wanted list; because the elders who run the field agents like me...believe he is capable of committing genocide. I am to take his soul before that can happen. The thing is I have seen his cinematic record. It's a file of every moment from the time a person is born to the time they die. I have seen what's in his heart AND his soul. I have gathered my evidence and I believe he is undeserving of death. I want to save him. Can you help me? Please?" she rambled. Nothing made sense what was she talking about? Death and saving. Whatever it all meant, Gaara was caught in the middle.</p><p>"Why me?" Was all Kankuro could manage out from his dry throat. He didn't even remember processing the question before he had asked it. She smiled sweetly, but sadly.</p><p>"You're his brother. Even if he says a hundred times every day for years that he doesn't love you; it's a lie. He has never hurt you or your sister. He pushes you away because he is hurting inside. So much pain has caused him to become numb and hate letting people become close. Admit it. Even if you are afraid of him you still love him too." Kankuro stared at her a moment. Not a word fell from his lips. Even his mind was quiet. Slowly processing what she was saying. Every word - one at a time. She continued with, "You do love him don't you?" Again Kankuro said nothing.</p><p>"How sad. Hope is truly dead when even siblings cannot keep their bond strong, tried and true." Just as it had before, a light pierced through Kankuro's vision and a feeling of floating had over taken him. When his eyes adjusted he looked around. He didn't know how but he was back in their hotel room. He had no time to think when a sudden force crashed into him from behind.</p><p>"Kankuro! You're alive!" Temari shouted as she squeezed her arms around his neck. He turned his head to look at her. It was unusual for her to be this emotional. That's how he knew what Temari knew; that woman was one to be feared. So why did she seem so kind?</p><p>Soon enough the week had come and went. The month they had until the final rounds seemed to take forever to get here but they had no time to relax. The second part of the exam, followed by the preliminary rounds, had come to a close as the remaining contestants made up the small tournament. Meant to be held in front of the feudal lords as well as other important guests. Currently Temari and Kankuro stood in the BBQ shop. Tonight they were to meet Baki to act as guards while he got the blueprints for their plan from an informant of Orochimaru. Their mission was to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Their mission was war.</p><p>As the two siblings walked out of the shop they spotted Gaara walking down the street. Closely followed by his stalker. Today was different though. He wasn't attacking her. It was odd that he seemed to have a red balloon pined to the cork on his gourd. Then Kankuro saw it. Three kids were following Gaara with their eyes fixated on the shiny balloon. The youngest one had to be about four and the oldest was six tops - Two girls and one boy. Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances as they feared for the lives of those three kids. Kankuro looked at the one who had done it all. Her black suit and tie attire complimented by her whip and skull. She was on guard, ready to strike at a moment's notice. She wasn't following Gaara, Kankuro thought, she was guarding the kids. So it was decided without a word that the older sand siblings would tag along. They got as far as a few blocks before Gaara stopped to turn around.</p><p>Kankuro and Temari hid behind a stack of crates in the street, while Miss Reaper hid around the corner of a building leading to the alley. The kids didn't hesitate to go right up to Gaara. He made an intimidating face that made the children huddle together, but the oldest of them didn't back down. She stood in front of her brother and sister looking Gaara in the eye. Gaara's face softened back into his normal stare of boredom. He reached over his body with his right hand opened. With her hand on her whip, the death goddess was prepared for the worst. That instant was intense as it filled the air with anticipation and worry. At least for the three spectators. No one else seemed to notice what was going on. Just as it seemed Gaara would strike the child, his hand continued to move. He grabbed the cork plugging his gourd and picked the pin holding the balloon.</p><p>Holding the pin in his right hand he formed a kunai throwing knife out of sand in his left. He cut the string tying the pin and handed the balloon to the oldest child. Taking the balloon she smiled up at him and ran with her siblings as they claimed their prize. Gaara didn't watch them part ways. He instead turned on his heel and walked away with his arms crossed over his chest. Pushing the pin in the white sash that helped him support his back when he carried his gourd. When he walked far enough away Temari and Kankuro gave a loud sigh. Allowing the relief to wash over them.</p><p>Kankuro noticed the kids ran back over to where the reaper had been hiding. The oldest girl held out the red balloon in triumph with a proud smile on her face. The three small children exchanged glances as they looked up at her with glee. She reached into her overcoat with a smug look on her face as she pulled out a small black leather pull string wallet. She proceeded to open it as she pulled out a generous amount of bills and stuffed them into a small cross shoulder bag the middle child carried on her hip. By this time Kankuro was making his way over to the group ever so lightly. He overheard her inform the kids of careful instructions.</p><p>"Now use it to get your father's medicine first. Then go straight home with the remainder. Keep just enough for the three of you to buy yourselves a lunch but give the rest to your father. Got it?" She waited while the three once again looked at one another. Finally, they all turned their attention to her and nodded their heads quickly. She smiled contently, using her hands to turn the oldest around and giving her small push on her lower back. As if to say 'On with you now. Get going'.</p><p>Just when the three were about to leave the oldest turned back around to give the balloon to their new friend. She grasped the child's hands in her own with a reassuring squeeze. Getting down on one knee to better look the girl in the eyes she said, "Keep it. It's yours." With that the children ran away laughing and all the while the reaper stared watching, until she no longer could see them.</p><p>Kankuro turned around, deciding it best to walk back to where Temari was. Once he had returned they simply looked at the strange lady stalker as she got up and brushed off the dirt from her fish net legging. Running in the direction Gaara had gone. Only to continue stalking him no doubt. Kankuro didn't even feel himself smile. All he could think was, what a strange girl. How interesting.</p><p>Back at the hotel Temari and Kankuro awoke to a loud knocking, although it was more like banging, on the door. When they opened the door they found their own sensei standing at the door. His breathing was somewhat heavy; from running most likely.</p><p>"Hey whats up?" Kankuro asked confused as to what this could be about.</p><p>"You Idiots! Didn't I tell you not to let him out of your sight for second!?" Baki lectured the two genin. At the realization of his scolding, the two gasped loudly as they shifted glances at each other. Not wasting a second they ran to the bedroom their youngest brother was meant to be staying. Without warning they opened the door to the discover their fear was true. For the room was currently unoccupied.</p><p>"Oh no! Gaara's gone." Temari shivered as she stated out loud.<br/>
"Ya, but where?" Kankuro answered with the same reaction.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Hospital, Gaara was walking into the room of Rock Lee. A bushy eyebrow-ed, hardworking ninja from the land of fire best known for his bowl haircut. He had been seriously injured, almost killed, by Gaara in the preliminaries. The only reason he was alive resting in a hospital bed was because Might Guy, the boy's teacher and father figure, had evaded Gaara's last attack. Now Gaara was back to finish what he had stared. As he approached the bed he heard the voice that he knew so well by now.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She stated bluntly. "It's not the answer to your problem."</p><p>"And what do you know of my problems?" Gaara asked mockingly.</p><p>"That it makes you act like a homicidal nutcase with the behavior patterns of a two-year old." She shot back. If Gaara wanted sassy, she could do sassy. Hell she could kick his ass at that too.</p><p>By this time, he was working his jutsu to surround Lee. In that moment Gaara felt his body freeze. "I... can't move." He gritted out. A shot of force suddenly hit him in the check, pushing him back. Once his footing was back Gaara saw them. Two other males from the leaf village. He didn't know their names- he didn't care.</p><p>"Ow!" one yelled as he got caught off guard by his friend's punch.</p><p>"Hey take it easy will you? I've got my shadow possession jutsu on him so when your bashing HIM your bashing ME TOO!" He continued. His name was Shikamaru.</p><p>He had raven black hair tied on top of his head. It made him look like a pineapple. He was slim and his specialty was strategy and the shadow possession jutsu. A technique that rendered his opponent immobilized and under his control. The down side was it was temporary and that whatever happened to the one under the jutsu happened to him. The second was Naruto. A knuckle head with a big mouth and a big heart. He had blonde hair and was obsessed with wearing orange. He was also the class underdog. His specialty was the shadow clone jutsu and comedic relief. Gaara glared with discontent as the two bit at each other's ankles.</p><p>"What are you doing to bushy brow?" Naruto questioned Gaara in a demanding voice.</p><p>"I came here to kill him." He stated.</p><p>"Why? You already beat him during the match. Wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him?" Shikamaru questioned some more.</p><p>"I have nothing against him. I just want to kill him. That's all." This made her so sad.</p><p>To say she had change he style was an understatement. A Black Cheerleader Brief that covered fish-net leggings paired 3-inch black over the top strapped dress shoes. That made her look like a magician's assistant. A Pitch black six buttoned double breasted tailcoat. Her white long sleeve shirt and a gray Colete Masculino double breasted vest which had 8 buttons. Her black tie was all the way up to her neck but tucked into her white shirt at the second button with a skull on the adjustment at the top. She still had rounded square glasses for her slimmer face. Though it was still round she had grown significantly. Plus, black lipstick and silver eye shadow. She always looked ready for a funeral. Now Gaara knew why—It was policy. At least he couldn't say Grim Reapers didn't have style her partners looked just as good as she did. Who knew Grim Reapers had a dress code?</p><p>He had yet to meet them but apparently they were also her personal guards. He loved her so much, yet he knew close to nothing about her. Every time he asked she just blew the question off like he didn't really need to know. He did know one thing; she was to be the next ruler of her people.</p><p>"Yo. Why are sitting so still?" Gaara looked up to see who was talking. Sure enough, the only person who could make his time thinking any more real- it was her. The woman he had to ask the most important question. The one who had saved him and supported him from the very beginning.</p><p>"I was thinking." He answered honestly.<br/>
"No shit dude." She retorted. Gaara reacted by looking where Kankuro used to be. When the fuck did he leave? Gaara thought.<br/>
"Ok So what were you thinking about." She finally asked him.<br/>
"I need to talk to you…in private." Gaara grabbed her soft, long fingered hands, using them to guide her to the roof. Once there he got on his knee. He continued to hold her hand.<br/>
"You have given me so much up until this point. War is on the way and I fear I may need you by my side. Without you, I may forget what I am."<br/>
"I swear if you start singing 'Go the Distance' this would be a dream come true." She said in a chirpy manner.<br/>
"I don't know what that means." He explained.<br/>
"Never mind." She giggled.<br/>
"Anyway…I would be greatly honored if you would marry me." He had rushed the question hoping she didn't notice.<br/>
"No." She responded without the slightest hesitation. Gaara went wide eyed at the answer of his beloved. Suddenly she burst out laughing. She got down and embraced Gaara tightly.<br/>
"I'm kidding dumbass. Of course I'll marry you!" The two stayed that way for what seemed like an hour. Gaara could have stayed that way forever. Almost.</p><p>BOOM! The door leading to the balcony on the roof slammed open.</p><p>"Busted!" Temari screamed. Apparently expecting something more inappropriate, as the soon to be newlyweds had always known the oldest to use that particularly colorful entrance when they had engaged in a make out session or heavy petting. The two just laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gaara’s Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gaara wakes up to a normal day in his happy home. His loving children going through their usual routine. His eldest daughter is at that age where she wants information about her mother. Forcing Gaara to look on his past. A time he falls in love, is brought home to his village and greeted in earnest by his people. The ones who once hated him have either been dealt with or have changed their view. But the cost of changing his fate and extending his life has is finally revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking back on his life Gaara would say that he is proud of his accomplishments. He turned his life around after years of causing fear and grief in the hearts of those around him. He picked up some new hobbies, made long lasting friends, and built a reputation that would take the future generations to a better place than what he was offered in his youth. One of his greatest accomplishments was his seven children. The youngest was the triplets. Two girls and a boy at the age of five. Even at this age, they were well behaved, intelligent children. Sometimes they’re still mannerism gave a horror element. More like a ‘staring down the hall of a haunted hotel isolated in mountain’ vibe. Gaara was amused by this more than he probably should be. Being so young, their powers had yet to reveal themselves. Gaara suspected it would be different as they got older. After all, children mature at their own rate. Next was the twin boys at the age of fourteen; Saiko and Tsuko. The boys were psychic. Using their powers to help if they can but usually just trying to train to keep from destroying the village. His adopted son, Shinki, was a puppet user. A bit anti-social compared to his siblings; he took his role as a son of the kazekage very seriously. Which brought Gaara’s attention to his eldest child. </p><p>Just then a loud crash could be heard outside his office. The guards were disoriented and shouting orders between each other. Gaara closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. He left his office to go to the roof of the building. By the time he made it to the roof h could see what had caused such a commotion. What happened next was, by this point in their lives, a reflex.</p><p>“Karuraaaa!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>At this the guards all backed off of the scene, giving their leader the room, he may need to deal with his daughter. Taking the situation in, the two used their sand to teleport somewhere outside the village. Once on a fitting battle field, the two squared off. Gaara took a moment to examine his child. Karura was the child that, by far, looked most like him than the rest of his children. Kankuro had constantly joked that she was the female Gaara. To be frank, Gaara still didn’t know how to feel about it.</p><p>His attention was focused on her face. It was thin but not too long. She had large curved eyes; a pale green blue stared back at him. Her nose was small, barely noticeable. Finally, her red ruby lips that looked like an old-styled painting. The expression she had was soft, still and admired. Because of this, she resembled a glass doll. Currently she was wearing her hair half up in a flower braid, while the rest of her hair fell into a light curl. Gaara made a mental note on how long her hair had become. In the right light he was sure she could look like her mother. Her outfit was a dark red, a dress version of what Gaara used to wear after the chunin exams minus the straps. However, she did wear a belt over the dress. The skirt had a slit on the right to allow her to grab her kunai pouch more easily. She wore two-inch, knee high black kunoichi boots. Unlike Gaara in his youth, she never used a gourd for her sand. Courtesy of his late wife, a dimensional storage spell on her supply pack allowed Karura to carry far more items as well as her sand. </p><p>Gaara stood confident, as he knew experience trumped luxury. He used a smaller gourd now because he no longer needed to over compensate the amount he carried. The current battle field only further provide him an advantage. Even if she could also wield the element, she was still a child. As they stood, a small twister of sand came up from behind Karura. A figure soon taking shape within the shadows of the sand. </p><p>“Long time…’ey Gaara?” A deep, mischievous voice spoke in a hearted manner. Once the sand cleared, Gaara’s eyes met with the bright yellow on black across from him. </p><p>“Shukaku.” Gaara greeted the sand spirit. Smirking at the demon’s current stature, as he had shifted himself to stand at about a foot tall. </p><p>The demon chuckled as he leapt from the ground onto the girl’s shoulders. He pressed his head to hers as he arched his eyebrow at the kazekage. Karura raised her left hand to pet at the sand spirit. Gaara simply shook his head. He and Shukaku had gone separate ways after the war ended but he never went too far away. Shukaku had cared deeply for Gaara’s beloved. Having wanted to make her happy, he took to watching over Karura in her name. Protecting her as his own and giving her guidance. Often very poor advice, even more often a bit psychotic. Some things just never change.</p><p>“I have a lot of work to do and you should be training. A good kazekage- “<br/>“I. Am. Not. Good.” Karura interrupted as she made the first move.</p><p>Gaara blocked the attack, but before he could counter, his daughter disappeared. Expecting her to pop up from some random spot in the ground or even come at him from above, he was partially sad when he felt her chakara fading. He felt himself let out another deep sigh, bringing his hand on his hips. Finding himself wishing his wife were here to help. For which problem, he just wasn’t sure.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shukaku, who once again altered his size, was running in an opposite direction of the village, heading for the southern border. Karura held on tight as she sat on his back. Fighting back tears, she didn’t know what else to do except run. The ride was fast and short. A regular routine for the duo by now, Karura headed to the ocean shore from the high mountain drop. After stripping down a bit, Karura sat on the rocks to sink her feet into the water. Shukaku found it ironic how much the daughter of the sand prince loved water. At least, if you only saw her as the daughter of the sand prince. But she was also the child of the goddess of death and despair. A woman who, for better or for worse, enjoyed swimming in the ocean. He watched as she lightly kicked her feet in the water, looking up at the sky. Shukaku sat himself next to Karura. Leaning into her, he closed his eyes to rest for a moment. He felt bad for her. He had known her since she was born. Unlike with Gaara, he felt a connection to her he just didn’t feel with his old host. He figured she was wishing she could know her destiny right about now. Karura maneuvered his head so that he could rest on her lap. Patting his head lightly to show him some affection.</p><p>Shukaku let himself be spoiled. Thinking back to the days when he wanted to be touched this way while watching Gaara mess up the only love he would ever know. He was angry for so long, he never considered how much it would mean for someone to love his host. He never considered that anyone who would love Gaara, would take the time to love him as well. Deep down, that’s what made him miss her so much. After everything that happened between the young couple, there were just so many memories that triggered the longing in his heart. He forgave Gaara, but he never forgot. How could he? He had been offered everything…</p><p>*#*#*</p><p>Gaara sat in his office once again after completing his nightly rounds, tucking in his children, wishing them sweet dreams. He wanted nothing more than to see his family secure. But that meant making it complete again. Karura needed a mother. She was coming to that age that she could no longer confide in Gaara for everything. It disappointed him since she had been incapable of separation from him as an infant. Although, this seemed to be a reoccurring pattern in his life. Starting with the only woman he ever loved. Emotionally and physically.</p><p>He was shy as a love-maker compared to most males in his age group. The first couple attempts for sex were slow and sensual. They had to be otherwise Gaara would become too nervous and freeze. It did great to keep from ejaculating too soon. Not so much for being involved in the activity. It took time, but eventually he stopped being skittish. Submissive no, but at least he could enjoy himself and give something in return while being serviced. The sexual exposure was great. The pace was comfortable for him. His partner always made sure that he got used to a certain position or technique before teaching him something new or moving on to something rougher. As they became more used to sex, Gaara learned to improvise. His libido never caught up with hers but she took what she got and teased him after. Not even being an adult kept him from going a little red at the thought. Or from avoiding eye contact with his sister when she suspected somwthing. </p><p>Their marriage was meant to be a private one. A secret. The elders wanted it that way until it could be decided which world the future mother would live. A choice that was brought up due to the judgement she had made by letting Gaara live. And for bringing him back. The rules for revival were strict, but when Granny Chio used her forbidden jutsu a window of opportunity opened up. Using this window, she brought him back to the world of the living. The Grim Reapers were not pleased about this action as she had violated over thirty rules of necromancy. Having been placed on thin ice after allowing Gaara to live despite him being on the most wanted list. A small squad had been dispatched to further review the judgement. A battle underwent, with Gaara’s soul at risk. The justification being that Gaara was not worthy to be granted so many chances on a hunch. But she claimed something entirely different. She claimed that he was derserving of so many changes- because he survived. Although she prevailed, it put a dent in their relationship when he found out what she had been to their people; daughter to the throne and goddess of death. One who was disowned by her mother, the current queen. Her father was somewhere he couldn’t be with her. She didn’t explain it further. Gaara knew it was better he didn’t ask. She was internally conflicted at having never told him. He could remember how anxious she was as she broke down crying. She channeled the strength to say she wasn’t a leader. That she couldn’t do the things a queen could do. She belonged on the front lines, for belonged doing what she felt was right. Gaara voiced his disinterest in forcing her to reveal or discuss any private matter she wasn’t ready to confront. Allowing the two to move on, progressing their relationship. At least until the next issue. </p><p>Shortly after the funeral for Granny Chio, the Sand village slowly returned to normal. Including the swarm of admirers who sought Gaara’s attention. All were fruitless efforts. Gaara knew this but the woman he cared for so much was a jealous type. Only one made her act recklessly as a result of this emotion- Matsuri, his old student. It was understandable, Matsuri was similar to the girl who hated her. In the sense that they both gave Gaara a chance that no one else would. It was both heartwarming and sad to him. In another life they would be best friends. Then again, in another life Temari would see his wife as the sister she never had and would always love. Alas, they argued at every opportunity. Which was preferable to the alternative that his wife and his student were locked in.</p><p>Matsuri was heavily out-classed when compared to his beloved. One was afraid of conflict the other had built an entire life around it. One was prone to making friends while the other befriended her servants out of loyalty as well as attempt to avoid being emotionally hurt. One was human with a humane outlook and the other was a goddess of death who was in love with life. The line was drawn when Matsuri was placed in the hospital after a bad training session involving a battle against the rival. It was a bloody battle. Violent, cruel and merciless. Gaara had to use his sand to restrain his lover. If he hadn’t, it was very likely that Matsuri would have been killed. Her injuries were most definitely cause for alarm. Numerous fractures to her ribs, broken bones on her hands from being crushed under immense force, and many cuts and bruises on her face. Matsuri was laying on the ground completely beaten, blood pouring from her mouth. The incident was pushed aside after a small squad of shinobi returned in body bags after a basic mission went horribly wrong. A guarding assignment turned into a massacre after crossing paths with a really competitive gang who were never identified. It was odd timing since Matsuri and her squad had been changed out due to the fight and the other two squad mates being caught in the crossfire. A coincidence Gaara overlooked at the time because of the backlash from the elders and jonin council. </p><p>The pressure didn’t ease up from either end. Gaara was pleaded with to avoid Matsuri by his other half until after he could state how he felt. Gaara, at the time, had never doubted which of the women he was in love with, but he never took the time to notice that he never said it aloud. And his biggest regret would forever be that he didn’t take the chance. Mainly because Matsuri, while recovering in her hospital bed, was visited by her sensei. He would be the same kind, strong, man he had always shown to be since they first met. And she would kiss him. Right as the one he really wanted would walk into the room. He would become stunned in the shock. And the only love he would ever know, would disappear. One minute his love would be there, and the next she would be gone to who knows where. A note left on his nightstand. The confession of being pregnant. And the vow to not return until after the delivery. </p><p>What Gaara would later find out, is that Grim reapers have much shorter pregnancies than humans. In fact, the pregnancies last only three months compared to the nine. Gaara had buried himself into his work to keep from dealing with the emotions he felt. His sister did all she could to assist him in working through in a healthier manner, to no real luck. While his brother kept popping in and out of the picture frequently. Later, it was revealed that Kankuro was helping his dear sister-in-law with her cravings, and eventually the labor. Kankuro was named Karura’s godfather for his hard work. Gaara was thankful for his brother’s help and the health of his daughter. But that didn’t make up for the guilt of not listening to his spouse. It was further supported by the fact that even after the tension between the new girl in the village and the kazekage, Matsuri didn’t cease her flirtatious proceedings. Gaara began to fear that he may never see his daughter unless he found a way to make the mother of his child want to stay. Looking back on it, Gaara found it ironic since the first time he held Karura he was shaking due to fear. He feared dropping her, feared never knowing her, and feared the change of parenthood. Karura, was unable to know fear. She practically flew to him whenever she saw him. She would cry until he would hold her and would fuss in the bath unless he came within her view. Even with all that possibility, he still couldn’t manage a damn love confession. Even when his own daughter shared his mother’s name. It made him so happy. He hated himself for it. Being happy when he had made the only person who believed in him at the darkest point in his life so miserable. The simply solution was to give her what she wanted. No matter how hard. By this time, a gap had formed between the two. </p><p>Gaara was pulled away to attend the summit to discuss going forward with current events. Before he left, a kiss was shared with her. An empty kiss with no passion. Just formality. That’s when Gaara understood she could leave at any time. Taking the life, they had built together with her. Sasuke attacked the summit. And he suffered a rejection from his best friend over an opinion. Over the next few months, things would only get harder. From panic and uncertainty of his people to the need to prove his place as a kage despite his youth. He had come so far, but there were moments when the doubt set in. It would only vanish once he looked into the eyes of his sweetheart. She would let him touch her, hold her, even sexually arouse her. Actually, that was when she showed him the most affection. The encounters were not frequent but unhinged. Occasionally taking place in his office since he couldn’t leave his work unattended. It was no surprise to Kankuro when she turned up pregnant again. Again, he was the one she turned to for comfort and support when she disappeared. Once more, Gaara was kept out of the loop until after the birth of his children. Two identical twin boys. He never did find out where their names came from. Kankuro claimed he had no idea, but Gaara suspected otherwise. This time around, he was able to act more like a proper father. Not as scared of his children reaching for him or laughing when he squeezed their hands. He adored this lifestyle. He wanted it to last forever. To do that, he had to make his future clear. Beyond the war. He made the desire for a future when he found a reason. In that future, he wanted her there with him. To be able to look behind him knowing she was there, waiting with their family. Waiting for him.</p><p>He waited for things to come to some sense of normalcy before eventually granting a proper proposal. Her first response was ‘no’ which she laughed off changing it to ‘yes’. Gaara made the wedding a public matter. Against the advisement of the council. It was thought that it would inevitably result in some loss in social standing, to very little consequence in his humble opinion. Then again, his socializing skills possibly needed some work. To say the marriage was a surprise to the villagers was an understatement. Particularly due to the third pregnancy that resulted in three more children. To this day his wife was addressed as ‘Lady Sand’. She despised the tittle so much she used water techniques on opponents. She was angry but she was not the kind to take it out on Gaara. She was proud of him. So much it hurt. It hurt to love him. It hurt her even more to been known as his wife and have to deal with the whispers. The fact Gaara didn’t feel the need to question his wife’s loyalty either made him a wise husband, a foolish man, or both. No matter which answer was the right one, his mind and heart were at the same conclusion. There wasn’t a thing she wouldn’t do for him.</p><p>The guilt started to take over as the war came closer. If he was neglecting of his wife before, it certainly didn’t improve. One would normally expect a situation like this to bring about regret and pain. And that would be the correct answer. What made it something worth cherishing was that it gave root for growth. Gaara was so young when his new family began to form. Learning how to get along in the world and relearning how to act like a human being. Only in the water long enough to get used to the temperature before being dunked head deep into it. It made him laugh at how ignorant he used. It also made him depressed. The woman who had no interest in being a leader was married to one who couldn’t manage to be home as often as she wanted. </p><p>Looking back on it, Gaara wondered if he should have tried harder to make her stay. He should have convinced her to stay behind when the war came. His selfishness had never had any limitations in those days. She wasn’t willing to give anything less than above and beyond for her husband. Gaara had, at the time, not understood that while both spouses should be willing to give. But not always willing to take the highest offer. During the war, there were many close calls. Gaara might have died then too. However, his wife intervened for his protection. He lost her forever during that war. Only considering himself lucky to have the opportunity to hold her. The Reapers came to collect her body to bury her by their means. Gaara wondered if her mother would grieve. He had known her not to be very motherly or loving. Upon his his return, his children became his priority. Temari suggested a nanny or new mother. Stating she was concerned for his ability to move on. Although she would not be so outwardly open to the idea, Gaara took his sister’s concerns as her admitting to missing the deceased. Temari pretended not to approve but to some extent, she cared for her in-law. Kankuro seemed to have Gaara’s personal interest at heart. Unlike Temari, Kankuro estimated that a nanny or new mother would work for the early stages of child development but not so much in the teen years. While it may have seemed like a crock of shit, it was a flimsy enough excuse for Gaara and Kankuro to outvote their sister. After that, Kankuro became the second acting father to the children. Temari also assisted with their upbringing until her own marriage to Shikamaru, where she had her own children. Her oldest was a daughter named Shinshi. </p><p>When she was around eight, Shinshi found she loved being in the Sand village more than anything. Once running away from home to go back. After that, Temari and Shikamaru allowed her to move in with her uncles. Shinshi was a sensible, rational, and responsible girl. Often slightly stand offish. When she did do something wild, it always had a plan ‘B’ through 'Z’ to show predictions of multiple outcomes. Kankuro had had his own daughter by this time as well. A five-year-old named Sasori. It was a child born out of wedlock. The mother was unknown to anyone who wasn’t Kankuro. Sasori grew up to be a laid-back sharp-witted type of girl. A little on the ‘loud mouth’ side too. The only redeeming part of it was that she could use it as a charming factor. Karura was the oldest by about a year. She was a bold girl. She was smart, impulsive, sarcastic and ambitious. Just like her mother. Whether it was sentiment, nostalgia, or just plain overprotective nature for his family, the three girls were teamed together once they graduated. </p><p>The three girls took more appearance of their fathers as they became older. Sasori was tall and slim but with a muscular but curvy build. She kept her hair, which was a medium brown and straight, cut just above shoulder length with short bangs. Her face had a build similar to her fathers with more delicate features. Shinshi was on the shorter end in the height department with a voluptuous build and thick hips. Her hair was a darker blonde than Temari’s. Straight and medium length kept in a bun that shouted ‘stuck-up secretary’. It was the subject of many jokes. Much like Sasori’s masculine tom-boyish behavior. Karura was made fun of due to her relationship with Shukaku. That, and her tattoo. Karura had gave it to herself when she turned twelve. Doing so the same way Gaara got his- same symbol too. Just about everyone knew about it, but thought it best to keep it to themselves unless Karura stated otherwise. Out of both respect and… slight fear. The father/daughter relationship was rocky at best; even by the clan’s standards. Gaara kept all visual information on his beloved on a need to know basis for his children. He made up for the trouble by telling them countless stories about her. The younger ones very rarely asked questions since they where more reserved with their emotions. Karura was far more curious and outspoken. Gaara could never keep her home.</p><p>Gaara loved his family. He loved his life. Everything he had was all on a fluke. But it was worth every minute. His only regret…was not being able to share it with his other half. His better half. He missed her. To this day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>